


禁锢之爱

by GeiTang



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 19:40:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17168132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeiTang/pseuds/GeiTang
Summary: 蛇盾鹿队，触手双性





	禁锢之爱

“早上好，美国队长。”   
“你他妈......史蒂夫？” 

前美国队长史蒂夫的死讯传来时，巴基是不相信的，他多少次潜进那片废墟，哪怕找到史蒂夫的蛛丝马迹也好。 

可是没有。 

人们只知道新任的美国队长恨极了海德拉，下手又准又狠。他们不知道的是，巴基每晚都抱着史蒂夫的制服无法入眠。 

“我觉得你应该认清现实，我们都很心痛。”   
“詹姆斯，看看你已经瘦成什么样了。”   
“史蒂夫也不愿意看到你这样。” 

是啊，你们都很心痛，人民心痛失去美国队长，复仇者心痛失去他们的好朋友好队友......但是巴基失去了他唯一的史蒂夫。 

他不能哭，不能崩溃，巴基好像又回到了冬日战士的状态，他知道史蒂夫一定在某处等他来救援，只要他继续捣毁该死的海德拉，他和史蒂夫总会再见面的。 

但是他没有想到一切都脱轨了。 

巴基在海德拉的秘密监狱醒来，当时他进入这个地下基地，摧毁了海德拉的重要机器，他准备看看史蒂夫有没有被关在这里，结果被人从身后袭击了，自己进了这个鬼地方。 

这不可能，明明所有人都解决掉了，山姆也在外面监视，不可能有漏网之鱼。巴基烦躁的揉揉发胀的太阳穴。 

这时监狱的门被打开了。 

“你好，美国队长。”   
“你他妈......史蒂夫？” 

巴基的眼睛陡然瞪大，是史蒂夫。不......他的背上的那些东西...... 

“他们改造了你？还是给你洗脑了？” 

史蒂夫冰冷的眼神渐渐变的柔和，他蹲下身轻轻抚摸巴基沾了血的脸。 

“你在担心我吗，巴基？”   
“我一直在找你......史蒂夫，跟我回去。” 

史蒂夫的手从他的脸慢慢滑下，掐住了巴基细白的脖子，“那不是我。你找的人，不是我。” 

“我一直想看你穿着美国队长的制服的样子，真好看，但是我现在只想把它们撕碎。” 

巴基不可置信的看着史蒂夫，他们是恋人，史蒂夫在床上一向温柔的不像话，撕碎？绝不是他会说的话。 

“你不是史蒂夫，对吗？他在哪？” 

面前的男人低低的笑出声，抬手让身后的海德拉士兵退出去，士兵面面相觑，他们在担心美国队长对他们队长有什么不利。 

“滚！”士兵们再也不敢怠慢，默默退出去。 

“史蒂夫在哪儿？”   
“为什么不先担心一下自己的处境呢宝贝？” 

巴基嗤笑了一声，史蒂夫并没有生气。 

“你说，我不是他，对，我也不屑于成为他，”史蒂夫身后像章鱼触手一样的东西探向巴基的腿间，“可是我知道一些只有你们两个才知道的小秘密呢，你猜，是不是你的史蒂夫出卖了你呢？巴基。” 

巴基猛地挥拳砸向史蒂夫，半路却被截住，史蒂夫笑着把他的机械臂扭到身后，身后的触手缠住巴基的四肢把他定在墙上。 

“你他妈这是什么鬼东西！”   
“佐拉的一点小玩意儿，你会喜欢的。”   
“滚......唔！” 

史蒂夫堵住了巴基的红唇，他爱死了跟巴基接吻的感觉了，他甚至想把他一点一点的吞食。以前那个废物，他根本不配拥有这么美好的巴基。 

巴基想要偏过头，却被身上覆着的人捉住下巴。史蒂夫大力的啮咬着巴基的下唇，随后便强迫着进入了他的口中，史蒂夫的舌头翻转撩动着抵触的小舌，巴基几乎没办法呼吸了。 

史蒂夫没有固定他的触手撕开了制服，巴基就这么赤身裸体的呈现在史蒂夫面前。那些生命体覆上了巴基的双乳，从慢慢的轻抚到大力的揉搓挤弄，那样大的力气，巴基忍不住痛呼出事，史蒂夫突然用两根手指狠掐住了一边的乳尖，而这时，空闲的触手也大力的玩弄了另一侧的顶端。它环住红肿乳房，撩拨挺立的乳头，是该疼痛的，可是为什么，有异样的感受从那两点疼痛中升腾起来...... 

“嗯......”   
“可以叫出来，巴基。” 

巴基只是咬紧了嘴唇，史蒂夫也没有再逼他，但是光滑的触手渐渐向他性器下的雌穴伸去。 

巴基全身颤抖起来，最敏感的地方被毫不怜惜的玩弄，史蒂夫的表情很冷静。巴基喘着气，绝望的闭上双眼，他是史蒂夫，这个秘密只有他和他的史蒂夫才知道，他没有被洗脑，史蒂夫...... 

“啊——痛！史蒂夫......唔...”小东西毫无预兆的钻进了雌穴，同时后穴也被撑开了，不行，这太过了，被撑开的疼痛逼出了巴基的生理泪水，史蒂夫面无表情的伸手夹住巴基的舌头。 

“啊……唔……唔……”巴基含住史蒂夫的手指，随着它们一抽一插的动作呻吟起来。 

巴基渐渐变得头晕脑胀，好麻好胀，两个狭小的窄穴被迫一次一次的同时撑开、勉强接受粗上的，每次它们离开的时候，都发出“啵”的声音，刺耳得让巴基想立刻从这个噩梦里醒来，擦着中间的嫩肉退到小口处，每一次摩擦都将最细嫩的部分通通蹭过，快要拔出来的时候把内壁外面紧贴着的嫩肉都扯出来了。 

“唔啊.....史蒂夫.....啊，我......难受，啊！” 

巴基双眼迷离的喊着史蒂夫，他需要史蒂夫的安抚，史蒂夫满意的看着被汗浸湿的巴基，他温柔的擦拭着巴基额头的汗。另一只手上下撸动着巴基的性器，史蒂夫蹲下身，舔舐着巴基已经硬挺的性器，甚至用舌头挑逗冒出液体的前端。 

“好孩子，释放出来。” 

巴基无力的射在了史蒂夫嘴里，高潮后的身体只能靠捆着他的异物支撑，看着史蒂夫把嘴角的浊夜勾进嘴里，身体不受控制染上热潮。 

“很爽是不是？我给你的最爽是不是？”史蒂夫抓着巴基已经淤青的腰，大力的向后拉扯。被高潮侵袭到无力的身体，又感受到了新的压迫，不会的，不可能，不能再……在巴基的双腿之间，史蒂夫伸出另一根触手，向着巴基已惊呆的脸弯唇一笑。 

“不……”巴基看着史蒂夫，在高潮后的身体已经是强弩之末，用尽全力却连摇头都做不到，“不行……” 

“巴基喜欢吧。”   
“巴基刚刚不是被塞到高潮了吗？”   
“巴基是淫荡的孩子，不是最喜欢被塞满吗？” 

说谎，我没有，我不是淫荡的人……巴基痛苦的咽呜。 

可是脑中的感觉被身体再次遭受的对待刺激得一片空白，被撑大到极限的小穴口已经又疼又肿，被又一次缓缓加进来的巨物撑到更大。 

史蒂夫低沈的喘息着覆在了巴基身体的上面，但是越发饱胀的感觉告诉巴基，史蒂夫还在继续他的动作。带着灼热气息的声音从耳边传来，“还疼吗？巴基。” 

“你……”   
“巴基下面的小口被撑得真大，连生孩子都够了。”史蒂夫舔吮着他的耳垂，唇边蹭着耳廓，低哑的声音一下一下的敲打着耳膜，“巴基给我生个孩子吧……” 

他一定是疯了！怒火狠狠的灼烧着巴基的神经，身体却如同羔羊一样卑微的颤抖着。 

“去你的，罗杰斯。” 

史蒂夫看起来很头痛的样子，嘴角溢出一丝无奈的笑，“巴基，你还是那么不乖啊。”他打了个响指，巴基雌穴里的触手撤出了一根。 

突然，史蒂夫眼光一沉，扯过巴基的腿环在自己腰上，对着巴基刚刚解放的雌穴把自己的性器全部挤了进去。 

“啊！出去！快要......出去！”太疼了，史蒂夫四倍的粗长不是那些触手比的上的，巴基觉得自己快要裂开了，可以是史蒂夫没有撤出来也没有动，只是一遍一遍的吻他流出的眼泪。 

史蒂夫开始动作，后穴中的触手也不安分的刮蹭巴基身体里的嫩肉，与史蒂夫的性器一起插在雌穴里的那跟也窜到了更深处。 

“嗯……史蒂夫……轻点慢……点……啊……”巴基死死的抱著史蒂夫，任由他的性器在体内大力的抽插，有蜜汁随着他的动作不停流出来。 

史蒂夫低头咬住巴基的乳头，被触手碾磨过的乳头非常敏感，史蒂夫用牙齿轻咬，就能感觉巴基的颤抖，他含住挺立的红点像小孩吸奶一样发出“咂咂”的声音。巴基脸红的不行，他用头抵着史蒂夫，接受他凑过来的唇。 

“巴基，我的巴基，留在这儿，留在我身边。”   
“史蒂夫，跟我...回去，会有办法...治好的。” 

史蒂夫眼神瞬间一厉，他不肯？他还想着让他回去？不，他不可能让巴基离开他。 

巴基突然感觉后穴的那跟东西在涨大，他惊恐的看向史蒂夫，后者只是笑着吻了吻他的嘴角。 

“我的礼物，我说过你会喜欢的。” 

触手开始按照主人的意识抽插，巴基痛苦的不停摇着头，却咬住牙关不出声。史蒂夫像是感受到了巴基的克制，放开他的一只腿，伸手到了他高高扬起的花穴上，扒开珍珠上蒙着的小小的一处，缓缓点按着珍珠。源自最敏感那处的无上快意让巴基猛地一缩，尖叫着抓住了他的手，大声呻吟出来。

变大了的触手往巴基的后穴深处的穿插还是那么强硬，一刻也不停的撑开巴基最私密的那一处，强迫他将触手粗长的身体吞噬入腹，而史蒂夫手下的按压配合着那样强硬的动作不停的按压着，巴基被弄得全身颤抖，被他的大手死死的压住才没有蜷缩起来，连眼泪都因为这过于强烈的两处刺激不停渗出眼角。史蒂夫没有再说什么，而是看着巴基无神的眼睛，后穴的东西不停的那样穿插揉弄着。 

身体被一波一波的浪潮淹没了，巴基迷迷糊糊的呢喃着史蒂夫的名字，承受着他暴风雨般强烈的对待。不知道又是过了多久，意识一直处在黑暗的边缘，耳边男人性感而强硬的喘息声时时敲打着他的心，一双手被他交叠握着，伴着身子的耸动一下一下的按压。 

直到最后有灼热的液体喷射在巴基的身体中，一波又一波，将他代入了令人战栗的高潮。史蒂夫高大的身体轻轻伏在他的身上，有力的心跳隔著胸口传到巴基的耳中，汗湿的身子交叠在一起，如同两条离水的鱼那样紧紧贴着彼此。 

史蒂夫的性器和那些触手一起退出了巴基的身体，史蒂夫抱着累坏了的男人，瞟了一眼被撕碎的美国队长制服，巴基不再需要那些了。 

他会留在自己身边，直到世界尽头。


End file.
